That Next Step
by young4eva
Summary: this is just a story about mike's journey to making that big step in his relationship. Mikes's POV.


I stood in front of my mirror in my locker room. It still feels good to say MY OWN locker room, considering I had to share with the guys at the bottom of the heap since I started in the WWE. Don't get me wrong, some of my best friends are in that locker room, but it feels nice to have one to myself. My life got a whole lot better when I won the WWE Championship. Of course I still had my beautiful girlfriend.

Maryse.

She has been there since day one. We basically came into the company at the same time and we hit it off right away but didn't start dating for a few months after meeting. Now here we are years later. I am the reigning WWE Champ and she is a former two time Diva's Champ and the girl who has my heart.

It is the last Raw show till we are allowed to go back home for Christmas and I have a match in a few minutes and any second now some stage hand will be knocking on my door telling me to head to the entrance area.

"penny for your thoughts?" a French accent fills up my empty dressing room.

I turn around slowly to face the beautiful blonde. "Hey babe."

She closes my door behind her and walks around the couch to where I'm standing. She has a short dress on with high heels, but I think that she looks hotter in sweat pants, but that's just me and that's just part of the job.

I put my hands on her waist and with her heels she is now eye level to me. "you look gorgeous as usual." I smile and kiss her cheek. "I have match now, so are you going to wait here?"

"I think I might find the twins, they have to be kicking around here somewhere." She smiles and looks to her right.

I follow her gaze to see her looking at my shiny gold. "What?" I half laugh.

"I'm so proud of you. Now go win your match so we can go to Montreal." She playfully smacks my chest and walks to the door.

I pick up my 'I'm Awesome' shirt and WWE Title and make my way down the hall for my match.

* * *

><p>It's the next day and I sitting outside of a coffee shop on a slightly busy sidewalk. I am fiddling with my phone, twirling it in a circle and tapping my foot on the ground.<p>

Yes, the awesome one is nervous.

"if you have to pee just go." I hear giggling and I look up to see the Bella twins.

"Oh thank god you two are here. Sit. Please." I point at the two chairs opposite from me.

Nikki crosses her arms and speaks first. "You do realise how hard it is to lie to our best friend right? We were supposed to go shopping today with her. So can you tell us why we had to meet you here and not tell Ryse?"

First I know what you're thinking. How the hell does Mike know how to tell the twins apart? Well considering they are around me all the time because of Maryse…..you tend to figure it out quickly.

"I need your help. Usually I would recruit Kelly for this best you guys at the four buddies, but whatever. I need you two."

They both raise their eyebrows at me and cross their arms. "Keep talking."

"I need your help for shopping—

"Mike we are not going to hold your hand and drag you from shop to shop…." Brie laughs.

"Can you two just shut up and let me talk? It's important."

I take a deep breath and look at both of them. "I want help to shop for Maryse and you will know what she likes."

Before they could talk I held my hand up to stop them. "That's why I wanted to meet here. because it's close to this." I point at the store behind me.

"I want to propose."

They both squeal, jump up and hug me. "So does this mean as two of Maryse's best friends I have your blessing?"

"Absolutely!" They yell at the same time and pull me up. "Now let's shop!" Nikki yells.

* * *

><p>After spending four hours in that jewellery store and finding the perfect ring, I am now driving down the streets of Montreal for Christmas with the Ouellet family.<p>

"You okay?" Maryse asks me and she reaches across the car to hold my hand.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, long flight you know?"

We pull up to the house my girlfriend grew up in and jump out of the car. I hold her hand as we make our way up the stairs to open the door.

Yes, I have met her family numerous times over the past few years, but this time is different. This time I am seeking out parental blessings to propose to their daughter.

I step into the house closing the door after Maryse and myself. Immediately we are attacked with hugs from Aunts, Cousins and Uncles. To be honest I can't remember their names but they are Maryse's family and hopefully they will be mine also if my plans work out.

"Micheal!" I turn and see the blonde's grandmother, and for an eighty year old woman, she is gorgeous. She is probably only 4'9 but she is one of the greatest people you will ever meet.

"Grandma." I smile and am crushed in a huge hug. I can see Maryse beaming next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Honey, I am so proud of you for winning the championship, I always thought you would look better with it than that Cena fellow." She lightly taps my cheek a few times. "Can I see the title?"

Believe it or not, Maryse's Grandmother is a wrestling fanatic.

"I have it in the car, I'll make sure I bring it in before I leave."

Another reason I love her so much….she is a huge of fan of…me.

Grandma hugs Maryse next, while that happens I am wrapped up in another hug. Judging by the blonde hair, its Maryse's mom.

"Mike, we don't see you enough." She says as she pulls back from the hug. "Bring my daughter around to see us more often."

"I promise I will, actually I have something I would like to share with the rest of you. if you don't mind?"

Maryse's immediate family was only here for now and was only a matter of time before the rest showed up.

We all walked into the living room and I placed a bag on the coffee table. "Everyone take a seat please."

I look around quickly before I continue. "So as you all know, Maryse turns twenty eight in less than a month and the day of her birthday Raw is in Cleveland. For her birthday my mom insisted on having her a party at my parents' house to celebrate."

I reach into the gift bag and pull out an envelope. "So i purchased five plane tickets for you all to be there." I hear some chattering and happy sighs. "And Grandma…" I pull out a t-shirt and hand it to her.

It was my brand new t-shirt. "That's my brand new t-shirt and you're the first to get it, and you will need it, because I got you all and my family of course front row tickets to Raw that night too."

I reach into the bag once more and pull out an envelope full of tickets.

"Mike… how did you—

Maryse's mom was speechless.

"Merry Christmas everyone." I smile and look to the woman who is now in front of me.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. You didn't have to do that." She smiled brightly.

I pull her in closer. "I love you, that's why I did this." She kisses me softly but briefly. Come on, of course were not going to make out in her parents living room.


End file.
